Forever and Always
by Penny6522
Summary: Spencer and Toby are married now and still living in Rosewood. A is long gone and Spencer and Toby couldn't be happier. This story follows them throughout the years and their friendships with Aria, Emily, and Hanna. Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, Paily
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter, this is my first fanfic ever, I hope you like it!**

**xoxo**

**Marissa**

* * *

**Toby POV**

"Spencer?"

I walked up the stairs and down the hallway to the bedroom that Spencer and I share. She was sleeping so peacefully in our bed. It must have been a rough day teaching. High school wasn't such a great time for Spencer, I never understood why she went back to teach teenagers.

I sat down on the unoccupied side of the bed and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. I placed a hand on her stomach and wondered what it be like if there was a little baby growing in there. I smiled at the thought.

I walked downstairs with thoughts of little hands and little feet still in my head. I smiled at the thought of a mini Spencer running around. I laughed as I thought of a 2 year old with glasses on the bridge of her nose and a copy of War and Peace in front of her. A mini me, on the other hand, might break a few things. He'd be totally badass though. I laughed as I thought of a baby in a leather jacket on a mini motorcycle. My thoughts came to an abrupt stop when I heard Spencer's voice from behind me.

"Toby? Toby?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Spence!" I pulled her into my arms and lifted her onto the counter, earning a fit of giggles from her. I leaned in and kissed her slowly and passionately.

"Well, hello there," Spencer whispered. "Somebody missed me, huh?"

"Mhmm, of course I missed my beautiful wife." I leaned my forehead against hers. "I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Toby, but I have to go take a shower before our dinner date."

"Well, you better hurry! I'll start to miss you again."

She jumped down from the counter and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I thought she had already gone up the stairs but I felt her body press into mine and her lips were next to my ear.

"For the record, I missed you too," she whispered as she placed her chin on my shoulder. "Would you care to join me for a shower Mr. Cavanaugh?"

"I would love to Mrs. Cavanaugh," I replied with a grin.

We went up the stairs hand in hand and walked into our bedroom and into the bathroom. I pulled Spencer's shirt over her head and discarded it onto the floor. She did the same to my shirt and she pulled off her yoga pants as I unbuckled my belt. I let my jeans fall to the floor and I kicked them away from my feet. I lifted Spencer up onto the bathroom counter and placed her between the two sinks. I reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and she tossed it somewhere in the bathroom. I pulled her into a long, drawn-out kiss. We both pulled away when we couldn't breathe anymore.

"How about that shower?" Spencer asked while breathing heavily.

"Sounds great," I replied hurriedly. I reached over to the shower and opened the clear, glass door and turned the water on and made sure it was warm enough. Spencer was still sitting on the counter and she was looking at me with this smile on her face and I took a moment to think about how I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

I walked slowly back to her and stood between her legs. I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead. She reached down and grabbed my chin and pulled my lips to hers. I wrapped her legs around my waist and lifted her from the counter. I carried her to the shower and set her down on her feet. The warm water felt amazing on our already heated bodies. Spencer moaned at the feel of it on her skin.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered.

"You're too good to me," she said timidly.

"Well, you deserve the best. And I know that I'll never be that for you, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to be the best that I can for you."

"Toby, you'll _always_ be the best for me. I love you so much, and nothing will ever change that."

I pulled Spencer's face to mine and I kissed her until neither of us could breathe. She planted a trail of kisses from my neck to my stomach. She ran her hands over my abs. I took one of her nipples into my mouth and sucked gently on it, earning a moan from her. I played with Spencer's other nipple as she cupped my growing erection with her hand.

"Spencerrr…" I moaned.

"I want you inside of me Toby."

With that she turned around a put her hands on the wall of the shower and then bent over. I slowly pushed into her and she moaned with pleasure.

With each thrust, I went faster and harder. Soon Spencer was screaming my name and coming undone.

"Tobyyyy! I'm so close…faster…"

We reached our highs at the same time and we both rode out our orgasms. Spencer came down from her high before I came down from mine. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. "You'd better start getting dressed Toby! Or else you're going to be late to dinner and my parents wouldn't be happy about that!"

"You invited your parents?! But tonight is date night!" I probably looked like a little boy the way I was pouting at her.

"Sorry babe! But they asked if they could tag along!" She yelled as she walked downstairs.

I swear this woman will be the death of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Toby POV**

"Hi Spencer! Oh, I haven't seen you in _so_ long!"

Great. They brought the monster with them. They like to call her Melissa, but I'm not even sure if she's a human being.

Melissa hugged Spencer tightly as her parents made their way to the table.

"Hey Melissa! How are you?" I can't believe Spencer actually seems happy to see her.

"I'm good and so is Wren, I think he might be meeting us tonight."

Even better, the man whore would also be attending the dinner from hell.

"Spencer," Spencer's father went to her and hugged her, "how's my little girl?"

"I'm great Dad, how are you?"

"Well, your father and I actually have a surprise for you and Melissa that we're pretty excited to share!" Mrs. Hastings always seemed to be answering questions that were directed to Mr. Hastings.

"Well, sweetheart I think we should get started with dinner first and wait for Wren to arrive."

An hour later, doctor man showed up and we ordered food. I'd already had a few drinks by this time and Spencer cut me off. Ok, maybe I had more than a few. But still, I wasn't too happy about Spencer's parental-like supervision. "Come on Spence, it'll be like high school all over again. And then we can take a little trip to the bathroom if you know what I mean."

"Mom, Dad. Toby and I are going to get some fresh air for a bit, we'll be right back."

**Spencer POV**

I can't believe him! Toby is actually drunk right now and saying rather embarrassing things. Thankfully he said them quietly enough that my parents didn't hear him.

"Mom, dad, Toby and I are going to get some fresh air for a bit. He's not feeling so well, we'll be right back." I hope that they bought my dumb excuse to get him out of there.

I drag him outside to where we parked the car. "And what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I was yelling at him as soon as we got to the car.

"Oh, come on Spencer, I'm just trying to have a little bit of fun!"

He put his hands on my hips and slowly moved them up to my breasts. "Toby! Knock it off! I'm taking you home and we can talk about this later!"

I shoved him in the car and buckled his seat belt as he was pretty incapable at the moment. I was speeding the whole way to our house. I quickly opened his door and unlocked the front door for him. I set him on the couch and locked the door again before I went to rejoin my parents. He was definitely going to hear it tomorrow morning!

I arrived at the restaurant in distress and joined my parents to eat.

"Spencer, where's Toby?" My mother actually sounded concerned.

"He really wasn't feeling well, I took him home," I answered.

"Oh, well that's too bad! I wanted him to be here when we announced the surprise. Well, go ahead Peter, tell them."

"Your mother and I have decided that you girls have worked very hard these past few years. Spencer, you finished college and became a teacher and Melissa, you accepted a very nice job from a good company, you're both married now to two very nice young men. We think you both deserve to be rewarded. So, we have arranged to go on a cruise in August! Everyone is coming, no questions, ifs, ands, or buts! Toby and Wren are coming too! We'll discuss the details soon!"

Great. A cruise, where Toby can get even more wasted and I can't put him anywhere else! I just wanted to go home and leave this dinner from hell.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Toby POV**

I woke up at 2 am with a pounding headache. Last night's events quickly came back to me. I am most definitely in trouble.

I went to my shed to think about everything. I was planning on going into my store early this morning. I own a store in town where I sell all of my handmade furniture. I still have to call some of my store workers and get them to cover this morning, and I have to get Spencer to forgive me in two hours. How could I make Spencer forgive me for being an asshole in only _two hours_? On top of that our anniversary is today. Not our wedding anniversary, but it's the first day we met, the day Spencer came to tutor me in French. Every year I give Spencer a little gift. I looked over at the flower pots that I had been painting for when we redo our backyard. We already laid out the cobblestone for the patio. All the area needed was a makeover. That's when a wonderful idea popped up in my head.

"Hello?" The groggy voice that came from the other line was one of someone who had clearly just been woken up.

"Hey Caleb! It's Toby, I need your help with something."

"Dude, its 2:30 in the morning, go back to sleep."

"I pissed off Spencer and I need your help with something."

"Oh, God bless your soul, I'm on my way!"

Caleb arrived in ten minutes and I met him in the front yard.

"So what are we doing? And is she going to tear off my head for helping?"

"We have to go to my store and we need to lift a few things, and…hopefully not."

We hopped into my truck and drove to the store. I unlocked it with my keys and walked inside to the section that had outdoor patio swings.

"Alright, we're going to bring this one right here to my truck, ok?"

"Alright…one…two…three!"

We lifted the swing and carefully carried it out to my truck and set it down. We drove back to the house and set the swing down on the patio.

"Alright Caleb you need to go get a few things for me," with that I handed him the list.

"Alright, I'll see you in about an hour."

This is going to be perfect. I just need to do one more thing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hanna, I'm assuming I already woke you up with my phone call to Caleb."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Hanna muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry about that. But Spencer is really mad at me, and today is our anniversary of the day we first met and I really need your help with something."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"I need you to get here before she wakes up and make sure she does not go out into the back yard. I'll give you money to take her out somewhere and I'll give you enough so that you can buy a new pair of shoes too."

"EEK! I'm on my way!" I could hear the excitement in her voice.

**Spencer POV**

I know that I was mad at Toby last night, but for him to leave the house without leaving a note is so strange. I'm just glad that Hanna picked me up this morning so that I could forget about all of this for a little while.

"Hey Han, could you turn that down a bit? My brain isn't felling its best this morning."

"What's wrong Spencer? You're not yourself, did you and Toby get in a fight or something?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. He got pretty drunk last night."

"So? Oh my gosh! Spencer, did he hit you?" Hanna yelled as she slammed on the brakes "Cause I hit even harder!"

"NO! Hanna, he did _not _hit me! Toby would never do that. He just got drunk…in front of my parents."

"Yikes, I think that may be just as bad." Hanna laughed, "Well, you know Toby, I'm sure he's going to make it up to you."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just worried. He left without even leaving a note this morning."

"Don't worry too much. Caleb said he talked to him this morning."

"Ok, I'll just call him later."

Hanna and I of course went to the nicest boutique in town so she could look for a new pair of shoes. I wasn't really in the mood for shopping, so I sat down in a chair and pulled out my phone. I dialed Toby's number and almost immediately after heard his ring tone not even two feet away from me. I looked up to see Toby looking at dresses and pulling out his phone. I quickly hung up and looked at him. He looked back at me.

"Hey Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"Hanna wanted me to tag along so she could look for some shoes. The more important question is what are _you_ doing here?" I crossed my arms waiting for an answer.

"Spencer! Come look at these shoes! Where are y- Toby?"

"Hey Hanna, didn't Caleb say that you and Spencer are going out to lunch today?"

"Oh…yeah, that's right! Come on Spencer, we got to go!"

Hanna dragged me out of the store despite my protesting.

"Hanna! Let go!"

She pushed me in the car and started driving off.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"What was what about Spencer?"

"Oh come on Hanna! You know exactly what I am talking about."

"No, I really don't"

"Whatever," I mumbled.

Why are Hanna and Toby acting so strange? And why in the world was Toby looking at dresses?

Hanna's phone dinged, "Want me to get that for you?"

"NO! I mean, that's alright, I'll get it." She glanced at her text quickly and looked quite relieved for some reason. She pulled up to my house and I was really confused.

"I thought we were going to lunch?"

"Change in plans Spence! Go upstairs and go into your bedroom, you'll understand. You can call me tomorrow and tell me all about tonight. Now, go!"

"Ok," I said, still really confused.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom and the lights were dimmed and what seemed to be a million candles gave off most of the light in the room. There were rose petals scattered everywhere and there was a dark purple dress laid out on the bed. It was satin and it seemed to shimmer. It was a respectable length, but it looked like it would be skin tight. Next to it was a shoe box from the boutique Hanna and I were at today. I opened up the box and found a pair of simple black heels. On top of the dress was a pair of diamond earrings that Toby had bought me for one of our anniversaries a few years back. I found a note on my nightstand.

_Spencer,_

_Put everything on and I'll be home by 7:00. I have a few surprises for you._

_I love you so much. Happy anniversary baby._

_With all of my love,_

_Toby_

He makes it hard for me to be mad at him. I followed the directions on the note and waited for Toby. Sure enough, I heard the door open at 7:00.

"Toby?"

"Spencer! Please tell me you did not go in the backyard!"

"I didn't, but why is that so important? And where are you?" I asked, very confused.

He then appeared at the top of the steps with his nicest suit on. "Wow," he said, "you're so beautiful Spencer."

"Thank you, and you're not too bad yourself," I said while tightening the tie he had on. "There, you look absolutely perfect now."

"Are you ready to go beautiful?"

"Can't we just stay here? And maybe get a little bit more comfortable?"

"No ifs, ands, or buts Spence! Sorry, but I planned this evening to be perfect, and it is going to be!" He said, seeming so determined.

"It already is perfect, because I'm spending it with you," I leaned in and ever so softly pressed my lips against his. "Where are we going anyways?" I asked once we both pulled away.

"That, my love, is a surprise," he said, "actually I forgot, you're supposed to be blindfolded!"

With that Toby led me to the car and opened the door for me. He placed a kiss on my forehead above the blindfold before going to the driver's side.

We only drove for about five minutes. But the whole way there, Toby had his hand on my thigh as if he was _trying_ to drive me insane. I was confused when we came to a stop after only five minutes.

"Leave that blindfold on!"

"Alright, alright, I won't take it off!"

"Ok, come on, I'll guide you. Actually, I think I'll just carry you!" Toby picked me up so quickly that it startled me.

"Toby!" I laughed.

We went up some stairs and he set me down and I heard some keys jangling. Toby grabbed my wrist and led me through a door. "Ok, you can take the blindfold off now."

I took the blindfold off and found myself in a familiar place, Toby's old loft. He bought the loft from the coffee shop, but I hadn't been inside it in years. Now I see why we never came. Toby remodeled the whole place. The kitchen and living room were covered by a lovely bamboo floor and there were pictures framed on the wall. Most of them were of both Toby and I and some were just of me. There were candles lit everywhere and the whole loft was furnished.

"Do you like it?" Toby whispered, looking at his feet.

I grabbed his chin and lifted his head up so that I could look at his face. "I _love_ it," I said.

"I thought that once in a while we could use this place to get away from everyone. No one knows we still have it. So it'll be like out secret hideout."

"That sounds absolutely perfect Toby. I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too Spencer, more than life itself."

"I do have some bad news though," I said carefully.

"The cruise with your parents? It's not really bad news Spence, I don't hate your parents you know, they just strongly dislike me sometimes."

"Wait, how'd you know about it?"

"Your mom called me this morning."

"Oh, she didn't say anything else, right?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know, just curious."

"Spencer, is there something that you aren't telling me?"

"Maybe…ok, yes. But, I was just waiting for the right time to tell you and I thought that last night would be that time, and then my mom interrogated me cause I 'didn't seem myself.' And I told her the thing that I wanted to tell you first, an-"

"Whoa, Spence, slow down. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant Toby."


	3. Author update

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your kind reviews, they are GREATLY appreciated. Currently, I am visiting a relative and I have posted both chapters of this story at a library. And unfortunately that library was closed today. However, I will be posting a new chapter very soon! Possibly tomorrow or the next day! Thank you again for all of your kind reviews!**

**xoxo**

**Marissa**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the kind reviews! I haven't had access to wifi or a computer lately, so I have been depending on library visits to upload chapters of this story. I will be uploading more regularly when I get home from my trip. thanks again for your awesome reviews! I really appreciate them!

xoxo

Marissa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters that appear on the TV series.**

* * *

**Toby POV**

"I'm pregnant Toby."

Oh. My. God. I'm going to be a father. I think I need to sit down.

"Toby? Please say something."

"Spencer…this is amazing! I can't believe I'm going to be a Dad!" I pulled her into my arms and brought my face to hers in a kiss.

"I love you so much," Spencer said.

"Dammit, I was going to say that," I laughed.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents," she whispered with a certain amazement that only seemed to happen in these kinds of situations.

"I know, Spencer, this is great."

"The only thing I'm not looking forward to is being sea sick and having morning sickness on top of that on the cruise next month."

"Well, at least you can have the pleasure of puking in the beautiful Caribbean waters," I joked.

"I'm just glad that we're going on this cruise Toby, it will be a good time for everyone to start being friends instead of enemies."

"The first death glare Melissa shoots me, I'm jumping overboard Spence!"

"Oh, stop it. You'll be fine. Maybe you and Melissa can become friends on the cruise."

"I'll try my best," I offered.

"Ok, I can live with that," she laughed.

"Well, I do have one more surprise for you beautiful."

"Is this night going to get any better?"

"I hope so, come on," I said grabbing her wrist and tugging her towards the door like a child would to their mother. "Oh, and put that blindfold on again!"

**Spencer POV**

Toby put me in the car again and starting driving me to another destination. This night has been one of the best nights of my life. I'm so glad that Toby wants this just as much as I do. Our little baby is going to be perfect. The car came to a slow stop and I assumed we arrived at our destination.

"Ok, we're here," Toby said.

He came to my door and opened it and led me to wherever we were going. When I heard a familiar creak underneath my foot I asked, "Are we at our house Toby?"

"No questions, my love."

"Fine," I groaned.

He continued leading me down the hallway of our home. I confirmed my belief that it was our house when I found another familiar creaky floorboard in the hallway. I heard the back door slide open and Toby led me through it.

"Ok, take the blindfold off!"

I took it off to see my backyard before my eyes. However, it was completely transformed into something that was so wonderful that I could barely believe what I was seeing. Little LED tea lights floated around the pool. There were a million candles all over the backyard. A brand new set of chairs and a table was sitting on the patio along with one of Toby's handmade wooden swings. Newly painted flower pots sat at each end of the swing and in various other places around the pool. The pots were filled with all different kinds of colorful flowers. A hammock was very neatly tied to two trees. An abundance of rose petals and candles surrounded the hammock.

"Do you like it?" Toby asked sounding hopeful.

"Its beautiful baby, thank you," I had tears in the corners of my eyes.

"Spencer, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I giggled at how worried he sounded.

"These are happy tears. I still can't believe I found someone as perfect as you." I placed my hand on his cheek and caressed it gently. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart, and I love our little peanut." Toby smiled at me.

"Little peanut?" I inquired.

"What? It's cute!" He defended his nickname for our baby.

"We'll talk about that nickname another day," I laughed.

"Yeah, it's definitely too early to be fighting about names, let alone nicknames. I think that right now, that hammock is calling our names," Toby interlaced our fingers and we walked to the trees that held our new hammock.

Toby lay down in the hammock and then pulled me into the hammock with him, me letting out a few giggles.

"I still can't believe we're going to be parents," he said while gazing at the stars in the sky.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday, we were two stupid teenagers sneaking around trying to not get caught having sex," I laughed at all the memories.

"Who are we kidding? We still act like two stupid teenagers!" Toby laughed and I laughed with him.

"Thank you for tonight Toby, it was absolutely perfect, I love you so much."

"I love you too Spence, and I love you too little peanut," He said placing his hand on my stomach.

We both fell asleep while talking of baby names and looking up at the stars and thinking of how lucky we both were to find each other.


End file.
